Call me Z
by Lycan Heartbeat
Summary: Graverobber formulates a plan when Amber puts a mark on his head. Slight Grilo & Amber/Pavi.
1. At home in nowhere

I do not own anything related to Repo! Warning: This is mainly Grilo, with implied Amber/Pavi. Rating is for language and such implications.

"Kid, if you let me in I'll tell you my real name," his deep voice made it's way through the door and into her brain. She had been curled up next to the back door in the kitchen, head in between her knees sobbing lightly. A tea kettle and a pot of water were bubbling away on the stove. There had been an abrupt knock at the door, followed by the voice of the only other human being she knew who wasn't dead. She didn't move or say a word as he tried to get her to open up for him. He had even said please. But it was the promise of knowing more about the ratty Zydrate dealer that got her to stand up and crack the door open.

"State your business, Graverobber," she said quietly, using her shirt sleeve to dry her eyes. She watched him as he stood there, looking at her, or through her, she wasn't sure.

"Listen kid, whether I tell you I'm here because the Genecops are after me or because it's been three weeks and I was just checking up on you, does it matter? Curiosity has obviously won out over fear. Or maybe it's the loneliness? You gonna let me in or not?" He stood in the doorway, foot tapping on the concrete and arms crossed. He knew he would win her over. After all, she had no one to tell her he was bad news. Slowly, she moved aside and he strode past her, feathery jacket whipping around his ankles and his boots making unnecessary thunks on the hardwood floor. Shilo closed the door behind him and slid the deadbolt into place. Then, she turned to face him.

"Okay, I let you in. Will you tell me your real name now?" Her voice was so soft he could hardly tell she had even said a word. He didn't stop. She asked him again. As he kept walking further into the house, ignoring her questions, he heard a steady beat form behind him and a smirk formed on his lips. He swing around at the last moment and Shilo ran head first into his stomach, her tiny fists beating into his chest and arms. She had fresh tears running down her cheeks and he grabbed her shoulder.

"Shit, kid. Calm yourself. I was just going to grab a seat in the living room," he said kneeling down to her height. He didn't expect what happened next, but as Shilo fell into him, her arms coming around his back and locking in place, he had no choice but to let her think he was holding her to help her grieve.

"You're the only person I have now! You're the only one who hasn't died, or wanted me dead," she managed to say in between sobs. He didn't reply, he just let her continue, though when she quieted down, at least enough so that her body stopped shaking, he brought his hand up to the small of her back. From the other room, the tea kettle shrieked and Graverobber jerked his hand to his ear. "Shit, I forgot about the kettle!" Shilo spat and broke from Graverobber's 'hug' and rushed for the kitchen, leaving him kneeling and shaking his head. Thankfully, the whistling stopped and he stood, smoothing out his perpetually wrinkled shirt. He moved to the nearest chair, a dark gray high-back that rested opposite the huge fireplace. He took the time to examine the room, noting the eerie pantings on the wall, the boring wallpaper and the heat from the fire. Before he could zone out from staring into the flames, he heard Shilo's footsteps and the clanking of cups. "I figured you would like some tea," she said as she rounded the chair, holding a cup of dark colored steaming water out to him. He took it slowly and watched her as she took a seat on the couch to his right. They each sipped for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"Listen, kid, I know you've gone through a lot. I mean, not that we all haven't but you're young. All alone, and I want to help," he flashed her a smile and she sat there, attentive and looking at him with her dark eyes. He took her silence as a chance to bait her. "You know, I have no one else now either. Amber has control of Geneco so she gets her fix in the comfort of her own home and a hit has been up out on my head for being as good of a 'Robber as I am. If you can let me crash here after my rounds are over, I'll keep an eye out for you. What d'ya say?" He sat back and waited for her reply.

"Only if you tell me what I can call you. Graverobber is nice and all but it's a little distinct," she said taking a sip of her tea.

"My name is Gabriel. And if you ever tell anyone, I'll turn you into a pin cushion filled with Z," he hissed at her through his teeth, eyes darting from her to the picture of her mother above the mantle."All right, Z it is. You can have the spare bedroom. But I have one other question," she said sliding off the couch to walk towards him. "What's that, kid?" his voice dropped to a near growl.

"Do you know how to make pasta?"


	2. I wanna be your dog

The Geneco building was a monstrous structure, in size and in business and it loomed over Crucifixus like half-naked armed bodyguards loomed over the Largos. With Rotti gone and Shilo in hiding, Amber would stop at nothing.

"You're a cunt, big brother!" Amber shrieked at the eldest Largo, who was purple with rage, holding a rather large blade in his fist. The three largos were standing in the main office and Amber had pushed him a bit too far today. She was standing yards away from Luigi, hands on hips and eyes glaring.

"Well, if you-a hadn't said all those silly things, he wouldn't be so-a mad, little Carmela," Pavi quipped and with a huff fell onto a ruffled couch. His genterns gathered about him like bees to honey.

"Fuck, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that! My name is Amber Fucking Sweet and I am head of Geneco and you have to listen to me," she screamed at the two males. "Luigi, you're going to be my dog, do you hear me? Anything I want, you will make sure I get it," Amber said as she went on and on about how Luigi would become her bitch. In her raving she stopped focusing on her brothers and started going to different spots in the room, going into detail of how she would change Geneco to better her image. That gave Luigi enough time to slip out of the office and down to his rooms.

"What a fucking bitch, that Amber is, not a sweet goddamned bone in her body. Oh, I'll make sure you 'get it' sister, you just wait!" he mumbled to himself while stalking the corridor back to his suite. Still holding his knife and rage building in his eyes, he didn't see the gentern making her way towards him with a cart of the newly designed zydrate guns, all with amber's image and new company logo imprinted on the side. Or maybe he did see her and took the opportunity to let loose some anger.

He was still mumbling to himself as he carried on down the hall, his knife dripping with fresh gentern blood.

--------

"Where the hell did he go?" Amber pouted when she realized Luigi had slipped out. She turned to face Pavi who was staring at his own reflection in his silver mirror, completely lost in himself. Amber marched up to him and the genterns, her pink feathered and see through lace robe swirling about her like an almost halo. "Get out of my sight, you tramps. I must speak with Pavi alone. GO," she said while shooing them away. "Why don't we talk about what you'll be doing for me, big brother? Hmm? Or maybe you shouldn't talk back about things you should have no opinion on. I'm going to have to teach you the right way to talk to me from now on," Amber growled as she shrugged off her robe. Pavi lowered his mirror and brought his eyes up to meet his sisters, a wicked smile splayed on his lips.

--------

"All right kid, I'm off to do my rounds. You nice and full?" Graverobber asked her as he pushed in his chair. Shilo looked up at him, mouth upturned and cheeks filled with pasta. He noticed how she didn't look so much like a skeleton now that she had some food in her. She nodded and he started for the door.

"Wait!" Shilo choked out, almost knocking over her plate as she sprung up, her fading lightheadedness making her dizzy.

Graverobber turned to see her nearly tumble forward. "What?" he hissed and looked at his wrist like he was late, though he didn't wear a watch.

"Your room is the second on the left. Bathroom is straight down the hall. But please don't go into the door on the right. I'll be up when you get back," she was back to whispering, though she sat back down and gave him a small smile before waving. With a nod, graverobber exited and pulled the door shut and Shilo was alone again.


	3. Sway my way

Well, here's chapter 3. I want to take this time to Thank everyone for reviewing. Sorry it's been so long, a mix of writers block and the beauty of painful wisdom teeth dealings made it impossible to sit down and pay attention for too long. I hope this makes up for the wait. This chapter is going to focus more on Grave/Shilo. Thanks for reading! :)

--------

Shilo paced the dark hallways of her childhood prison, right arm cradling left elbow, her closed knuckles resting on her cheek. Her forehead was tight in concentration and what could only be worry for her new housemate. Every few minutes she would jump at the sounds of the house settling, but she persisted on, wearing her floor away with her troubles. She thought back to the first time she met the Zydrate dealer. She had been so terrified that night. She remembers him screaming, the sirens, the horrific stench of the Repomans victims and what had been her father, her now deceased knight in shining armor. She stopped pacing and leaned herself against the wall, a few tears slipping down the bridge of her nose. All she seemed to do now was cry. Her body ached continuously and she found the things she used to do to feel happiness made her feel sick. She had done those things because she couldn't do anything else. She was free now, but her guilt and fear held her back. She became her own prisoner, like the way she has been the past seventeen years. The only difference was now she didn't even have her father to tell her 'no'. She had only herself to deal with the troubles of the world she only just met.

"Trouble," she scoffed, wiping her eyes. "Just one trouble. Just Z," she was silent for a long while as she counted the seconds her guest was away. She had finally eaten, thanks to him. She won't be so alone now, thanks to him. She owed him something. She couldn't think of him as a trouble, or at least, let him know that. Something inside her didn't want him to leave. "I'm lonely," she whispered to the edge of her fathers picture frame.

--------

The mighty Graverobber had just given his final spark of Zydrate for the night, the hours of darkness were coming to a close and he had a clean bed waiting for him for the first time in, hell if he knew. Tonight had been a very good night. With Amber no longer the spokeswoman for the glow the junkies had no direction anymore and funding for the Zydrate Addicts support group, Zynonymus, had been cut severely to pay for Amber Sweet's every desire. The alleyway he was traveling was almost empty, save for the other end where a few scalpel sluts were reveling in the power and high that was the Zydrate in their veins. As he headed in the direction of the kid's house one couldn't help but notice a slight bounce in his step. He had made his coin and then some, thinking of doing something nice for the kid.

"Wait, why would I do something nice for that mouse of a girl?" he thought aloud to himself. Chuckling at the notion of doing a decent thing, he didn't have his guard up and for that moment he was defenseless. From the fading darkness a shot rang out. Garbage cans were scattered, a stray cat scampered off and the mighty Graverobber fell to his knees, eyes wide and mouth agape, clutching his right shoulder. He pulled his hand away to see red on the tips of his fingers. Out of the corner of the alley strode a silhouette, gun in hand and a sick cackle spewed from his perfect, albeit not-quite-his-own, mouth.  
The youngest of the Largo men stood next to Graverobber now, scuffing his italian leather shoes at him, kicking up rocks and debris. Graverobber knelt there, shocked and in a great amount of pain. He craned his neck to stare up at Pavi, his brain trying to sort through the surprise to formulate an escape. But being the nasty bastard he was all he could come up with was to spit in Pavi's direction.

"You missed," he barked, and his breath hitched from the exertion.

"Pavi did not-a miss, silly boy. Miss Amber has a message for you," Pavi said as he raised the gun to Graverobber's temple. He pressed the barrel into the skin as he continued. "The next one will not-a fail. Miss Amber wants you scared, as you should-a be! Now-a go and live with fear in that disgusting heart of yours," Pavi roared and before stomping off he aimed a well placed heel to Graverobber's wounded shoulder, causing him to fall over.  
Pavi then left the alley as the dark gray of the city became rust colored but no more lively.

--------

After twenty thousand two hundred and fifty two seconds Shilo finally heard someone at the door. Rushing down from her perch on the top stair she skidded into the kitchen. A solid scream erupted from the depths of that little girl and she rushed over to Graverobber's body. He had fallen into the room and now sat limp with his head on the oven door.

"Oh my God, Gabriel are you okay? Is that your blood?!" She continued to cry, clutching his jacket as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

Graverobber managed to open his eyes, weary from the blood-loss. In Shilo's franticness she almost didn't hear him breath the words.  
"Help me."


	4. In fear and faith

Sorry sorry sorry for not being around! I hope this chapter makes up for it. But I do have a warning, some suggestive themes in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

Shilo jumped back as her patient awoke startled and angry, thrashing and gripping at the sheet that covered his semi nude body. All he could see was the faint outline of someone pacing next to him, the lights dimmed so that it hurt his eyes, and along with the dull throbbing of his torso he wanted to lash out and run as fast as he could and not stop until he was as far away from the hellish town he didn't own anymore. "Stop it Gabriel! You need to rest," he heard but they seemed so far away. The words stinging him as he felt a hand guiding his head back to the soft pillow, his messy dreds shaping his face as if in a halo of mismatched colors. He was not used to being comforted but his mind was telling his body to listen to the words and he soon passed out, the pain medication doing its job and soon he was motionless but breathing steady.  
Shilo kept her hand placed on his arm until he slipped fully into a deep sleep. She let out a sigh of relief and slowly stood, looking at his shoulder. It was a great ordeal calming down long enough to remember how to stop heavy bleeding. Her father had taught her well in some aspects. A bloodstained washrag sat half in red water and a small round bullet rested in the center of the bowl. She damned her small size and felt a knot in her back from helping him up the stairs and to his room. After two hours of carefully undressing and finding the bullet, keeping him calm and dressing the wound, she finally could sit back and attempt to relax her mind. The questions could wait until he could form coherent sentences, at that moment all she cared about was seeing that he lived. She glanced over at the window, the light barely sneaking in yet still indicating it was well past sunrise. Her own body ached and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep herself. Suddenly, she felt her face get hot and the threat of tears began to overwhelm her. Shilo tucked her legs under her chair and bowed her head, her hair covering her face as she lost that battle. In a moment of weakness she climbed into the bed next to the poor Graverobber and curled up next to him, her tiny fingers finding his limp hand and she threaded those fingers into his, an act that shocked her and made her shiver at the same time. Soon, she was breathing deep and her eyes closed with an exhaustion she knew only she could feel.

--------

Pavi Largo was happy as he fell back from his darling sister. They were tangled up in a dark red comforter and Amber was laughing. She pushed at his cheek and he stuck his tongue out at her which she promptly snatched with her painted fingers.  
"Sticking your tongue out like a dog, silly brother, will get it take off. What have I told you?" She cooed at him while he smiled and took her wrist in a tight grip.  
"Why not-a teach the puppy a lesson, my Sweet? Why don't you ask-a him if he has learned anything, hmm?" Pavi growled and tossed his hair over his shoulder while Amber released his tongue and shuffled to the edge of the bed. She smirked as she lifted a chain and pulled harshly. From the corner of the room, Luigi was forced to his hands and knees.  
"Dear puppy, did you enjoy watching your baby brother make me arch the way you never could? You could learn a thing or two from him,"

--------

Shilo woke up to a body pressing up against hers, her thighs slightly parted and the smell of blood and sweat was all around the room. She snapped her eyes open and was face to face with Graverobber, his eyes shining at her like a feral cat and his hands were pressing her arms to her side. She could feel him through the sheet, which she was now under and she let out a moan, the voice not sounding like her own. For a moment he eased up, as if he was going to get up and leave her, a scared look upon his face. Before he could, she brought her face up to his and their lips met, wet and awfully hot and absolutely nothing she had ever felt before. The kiss lasted for minutes and she felt her hands moving up to his hips, then to his back, and when she could find it in her to pull away from his lips, her hands groped his chest. What she felt next was a cold emptiness as she noticed no wound, no blood, no bandages. When she looked back at his face there was none, only a pitch black swirl that wanted to envelop her.  
She screamed, and then she found herself in a dark room, well past sundown with her Gabriel next to her, unmoved and unaware of her presence. She thought it would be best if she retired in her own bedroom, her body still warm and confused. 


End file.
